


The Nine Nine Watch...

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The squad share their thoughts on a movie. I'm considering doing this for other movies as a sort of ongoing series. Let's see how this goes.





	1. Wonder Woman (2017)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I wanted to try out some comedic writing, and I figure the best place to look for comedy is B99. So here goes.
> 
> also, spoilers. also, also, super excited that Jake & Amy are getting married!!

Rosa walked over to Jake and Amy's desk, standing a few feet away. She glared at them until they looked up. Jake and Amy knew by now that this particular glare meant she wanted to start a conversation.

"So, Wonder Woman. Seen it yet?" Rosa said firmly.

"It was awesome!" Jake and Amy said in unison.

"We went to see it together." Jake clarified. "She was so excited she kept punching me in the arm. I've got a bruise, it's no big deal."

"Sorry. But it was so good though." Amy continued. "I have waited my entire life for a Wonder Woman movie. I thought the animated movie was the best they could do. I was so wrong."

"Oh, you a Wonder Woman fan?" Terry asked. He'd walked over to join the conversation without anyone else noticing.

"Yeah. Not like, super fan, or anything." Amy replied.

"You have an entire bookshelf just for Wonder Woman stuff." Jake added.

"Tight." Rosa stated.

"I took Sharon and the kids to see it on opening day." Terry started. Rosa moved slightly to the side to give him more space while Amy and Jake leaned in. Everyone at the Nine Nine loved to hear about his kids. "My kids now know that you can be strong and brave while being kind and compassionate. Terry loves positive role models."

"Well, you can't do better for role models than Wonder Woman." Amy said, by now permanently smiling.

"What about Hermione Granger?" Rosa asked.

"She's a close second." Amy answered.

"Oh, while I remember." Terry interjected quickly. "Amy, when you say Wonder Woman stuff, do you mean comics, the cartoons, the TV show?"

"I mean everything Terry. Everything." Amy said intensely.

"OK, Amy, chill. My kids really want some more Wonder Woman. Could they maybe borrow some of your stuff?" Terry asked.

"Sure, no problem." Amy said, swelling with pride.

"No problem? You hate it when other people use your stuff." Jake asked. Amy turned back to him with a glare to rival Rosa.

"Children of the next generation deserve anything and everything to do with Wonder Woman!" Amy declared. She quickly removed her glare as Holt walked up to the group.

"I'm guessing by Amy's comment, you are all discussing the film Wonder Woman, starring Gal Gadot and directed by Patty Jenkins?" he asked.

"You've seen Wonder Woman?" Jake asked, looking shocked and strangely ecstatic. Even Amy looked surprised.

"Yes. Me and Kevin went to see it just yesterday. We enjoyed it very much." Holt started. Amy struggled to maintain herself. "It was an excellent exploration on how mankind is inherently flawed while having the potential to improve so long as we work hard and fight for what we believe. Also, we appreciated how it was aimed primarily at women and young girls as opposed to angsty heterosexual teenage boys."

"Amen to that." Rosa agreed.

"Wait, you.. watch... superhero movies?" Jake asked, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"Only on occasion. In fact, me and Terry plan on seeing Black Panther on opening day." Holt answered.

"Why would you two go to watch Bla- oh, never mind, I get it now." Jake said.

"Hey, squad. You all seen Wonder Woman yet?" Gina announced. She walked to stand next to Rosa. Everyone made their own verbal response. Jake, Amy and Terry simply said yes. Rosa and Holt made an agreeing hum. "Personally, I think it was overrated."

A silence of confusion fell upon the group. Amy looked like she was about to burst into flames.

"Choose your next words very carefully." Amy growled.

"Oh, I like this side of you, Santiago." Gina flirted. "OK, yes, it is a great movie. Yes, Gal Gadot is breathtaking. And yes, watching Wonder Woman charge through No Man's Land was a religious experience. But, any movie that kills off a character played by Chris Pine is a bad movie by default."

"But his sacrifice was a key moment for the film, it's themes and Diana's character arc that was well earned and treated gracefully." Holt stated.

"Sir, let me explain. Killing Chris Pine = bad movie." Gina replied. Before Amy could tear Gina apart figuratively or literally, Boyle finally arrived.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was late, Nikolaj had some trouble with his uniform. What are we talking about?" Boyle asked, panting slightly.

"About Wonder Woman." Amy started. "Gina here thinks it's a bad movie just because Steve Trevor dies."

"Steve Trevor dies?!" Boyle shouted.


	2. Spider-Man Homecoming

Amy sat down at her desk opposite Jake, looking angry about something. Jake recognized the look instantly. Whatever it was, it didn't involve Jake.

"Uh oh, Amy's frowning. Did the library get shut down?" Jake asked jokingly.

"No, I'm just mad about last night." Amy said. She looked around just before she spoke.

"What? I thought you liked it." he questioned.

"No, no, the movie was good. But we can't watch a movie with Boyle again." Amy leaned towards Jake to whisper. "He kept giving me cuddling and kissing advice."

"So Boyle was weird and had no idea what personal boundaries were. Big deal." Gina said. Amy and Jake jumped a little. "By the way, Ames, if you need some actual kissing advice from someone who knows how to kiss, I'm always available. So, Homecoming? Please tell me that was the movie you watched last night."

"Why, yes it was, Gina." Boyle said, walking into the conversation from his desk. Amy made another small jump of shock.

"How do you two do that?" she asked as she tried to collect herself.

"Jake and Amy had a great time. They held hands for most of the film, so I'd say Mission Accomplished." Boyle added.

"Yeah, cause that's why the rest of us go to the cinema. To watch other people watch the movie." Gina remarked, not trying to hide her sarcasm. Yet Boyle didn't seem to notice.

"It was a good movie. Though the Maquire films are still superior." Boyle finished.

"First mistake, it was a great movie. Second mistake, it is better than the Maquire films and the Garfield films combined."

"I think it's a bit early to say who the best Spider-Man is." Amy interjected. "Tobey had 3 movies, Andrew had two. Tom has had 1 and a quarter."

"And that quarter was enough to elevate him above Garfield and with the one, he has surpassed Maquire." Gina stated.

"Don't tell me you lot went to see Spider-Man version 3.0" Rosa said. This time it was Boyle and Gina's turn to give a mild jump.

"You haven't?" Jake asked. "You'll see anything with Robert Downey Jr."

"I'm not going to sit through a movie about high school drama for like 10 minutes of RDJ. Maybe if it was 15 or 20." Rosa explained.

"Why aren't you working?" Holt asked. Rosa returned to her desk before Holt finished his question. Boyle also returned to his desk.

"It's nothing, just talking about the new Spider-Man movie." Amy explained.

"Yes, I saw that yesterday." Holt stated.

"Hang on a minute, sir. First Wonder Woman, then Spider-Man, and you're going to see Black Panther?" Jake asked. He suddenly gasped. "Are you secretly a huge comic book nerd?"

"No, Peralta, I am not secretly a huge comic book nerd." Holt answered.

"Then explain how you've watched every X-Men movie, including the bad ones!" Jake pressured. Amy was giving him a look of concern and confusion that went unnoticed by him.

"Because it's a metaphor for the prejudice towards people of color and the LGBT+ community and the hero and villain are clear personifications of the views of Martin Luther King and Malcolm X." Holt explained.

"Oh." Jake said, seemingly given up on his 'Holt is a comic book nerd' theory. At least for now.

"In fact, I was planning to simply not see this movie. However, thanks to Gina's Twitter feed, I found out that several fans were upset that Mary Jane Watson, a Caucasian in the comics was to be played by the black actress, Zendaya in this movie. I couldn't resist." Holt said.

"Yes! There is no better reason to watch a movie than to piss off crybaby fanboys." Gina exclaimed.

"Wait, so was there anything you liked about the movie?" Jake asked.

"Well, I suppose I enjoyed the father/son relationship between Peter Parker and Tony Stark. Since it meant Tony had to deal with a true responsibility for Peter and balancing helping Peter as a superhero while keeping him safe and teaching him some important life lessons."

"Yeah, I liked that too. Though I liked how Peter looked up to Tony and needed him for support because he's young and immature until he learns to trusts himself." Jake added.

"Yes, indeed." Holt agreed. "Well, get back to work."

Jake returned to his desk as Holt walked back to his office. Jake looked up to see Amy with her jaw open and eyes glowing like she'd discovered the Holy Grail.

"What?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert theme music here*


End file.
